looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Believe It Or Else
Believe It Or Else is a 1939 cartoon directed by Tex Avery. Storyline The opening hosts inquires to the audience that he has interesting facts to show them. He claims that he's taken many trips around the world, but Egghead appears with a sign that reads, "I don't believe it", walking around the stage. The first Believe it or else is a man who named Mr. Holstine Kirt. He is a man who consumes 50 quarts of milk a day for the last two years. When they ask him how he feels, he responds with, "MOOOO" and continues to drink. The next believe it or else, is a snake Hindu-Chop that the host met while he was traveling last year. The snake plays a flute and a man comes out of a box. The man proceeds to move like a snake. The next act is a man who builds ship models in bottles. He happens to be building a ship inside a bottle, but in actually he is inside a bottle and building a ship outside of one. The next act is a man who lives in Arkansas. He is the world's loudest hog caller and can be heard from Arkansas to Walla-Walla Washington. He yells, and his yells causes pigs to sing, "I can hear you calling you" as they hear his voice. The next Believe it or else is a man who has not been out of his room for fifty years. The scenario changes to a house where an old man has locked himself in a prison and says, "I'm a bad boy". The next stop is the university of California, where the narrator/hosts proclaims he has found the human basketball. The man proceeds to touch himself and jumps around scoring a shot in the process. Next we have an optical illusion. The hosts announces that he's going to show the audience that the two squares he is showing them are not the same. He asks the people in the audience to close there left eyes, and then there right eyes, in the process spotting that the audience was attempting to open there left eye. He then shows them three triangles that are made out of matches. He tells them that he's going to show them that it is possible to make 37 triangles out of three. He reconstructs all of the triangles and actually comes out with 37 triangles. He then suggests that the audience should try it on there friends. The scenario changes to an observatory where the hosts says, "Atop Palafar mountain, California science takes a step forward with it's 200 inched telescope and brings you actually pictures of life on mars". We are then shown that there is actually spaceships flying around the planet mars, and a man named Buck Dodgers comes out saying, "Don't miss me in Sunday's funny paper, it's a killer thriller" before getting back in and taking off. Egghead also lands on mars and still doesn't believe it, before taking off. The telescope changes to the moon, where the hosts hopes to prove to the audience that there is no life on mars. It is revealed that there three guys resembling business men. One of the guys asks the hosts if he knows which way it is to Cleveland. The narrator asks them to sing there number and they do. He tells them to hurry up as he losing time. They finish and run off. In Egypt there is a wishing well that will make your wishes come true. A man comes and asks the wishing well if he will give him a million-dollars. The wishing well tells him, "So do I" which shocks him. Egghead arrives holding a sign saying, "It's a fake". The scenario changes to the logging country of Tall-Timber, where the announcer says he found a man named Mr. Woodchosky the world's fastest wood chopper. He cuts down a tree and it barely falls. The narrator introduces Nathaniel Evermist, who he claims is the country's most accurate knife-thrower. We are shown that he is going to throw his knife at a blond-haired stupid looking man. He throws it and discovers much to his shock that he has actually injured the man. In another town the announcer proclaims that the audience is actually going to hear the sounds of an actual ant. The ant loudly calls to another ant named, "Maypo". At the believe or not show the narrator introduces us to Mr. Horace Buzzsaw who can saw a person in half. Egghead walks by, and proclaims that the stunt was done with mirrors, and still doesn't believe it. He is encouraged by the narrator to step inside the box and see it for himself. He does, and he comes out still not believing it. He then sees half of himself walking off, and he chases after it. Thus ending the cartoon. Category:Egghead Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Tex Avery Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Shorts